Phinvisible
by Invisibool
Summary: Phineas learns what things would be like if he were suddenly... gone. Please R&R!
1. Test

(Danville, 9:00 A.M.)

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was sleeping evilly in his bed of evil, evilly dreaming evil dreams of evil…stuff.

"No… No… No, Perry the Platypus, it is _you_ who is going to pay the phone bill," he evilly muttered in his evil sleep.

Suddenly, his evil alarm clock of evil went off, and so played the evil song he had evilly set up to play:

_"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

_That's What my baby says!_

_Mow Mow Mo-" _(or not)

"Wha- What is it?! Hey! Where's my prize-winning potpourri!? Oh, oh, flickenshtoopin, it was only a dream," he evilly said as he evilly shut off his evil alarm clock. (I'll stop now)

Doofenshmirtz rose out of bed, and cracked his back, walking into his bathroom. After a few minutes of relieving himself and getting changed (all while singing 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'), he opened the door and wiped off his white lab coat.

"Okay, now, time to do my stuff!"

He sat down in a chair and grinned wickedly. He cleared his throat, cracked his neck and fingers, and raised his hands above his head… and proceeded to politely eat the breakfast platter, which he had programmed Norm to make, with all kinds of table etiquette, seeming a little over-the-top and out of character.

As he finished, he politely wiped his face with his napkin, set it on the table and smiled at nobody for a few seconds. He checked his watch, then ceased smiling, and stood up, knocking his chair back. He shook his fist while shouting.

"THERE, Mr. Psychiatrist! At least 20 minutes of goodness a day! Are you HAPPY NOW!?"

He walked off to his Evil Garage, where two large doors stood on each side of the hallway.

"Now, to take my life savings and my Disappear-inator, and go have some fun!"

As he reached to press the button, he paused.

"Although, my other storage is full, so I may as well empty it now before I forget…"

Dr. D walked over to the other door, and pressed the 'Eject' button on the control panel next to it. A very bored and annoyed sounding recording of Vanessa's voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Emptying cargo bay 2 in 3,2,1…" The voice mumbled the last few words.

As he walked back to cargo bay #1, he heard the satisfying noise of the items inside being blasted off into the sky, landing who-knows and who-cares where.

"Now to grab my money, and I'll go a-" he stopped when the door opened, revealing his old Inators. The Freeze-inator fell to the floor in front of him.

He turned back to the other door.

"Oh, boy…"

---------------------------------

"So, Ferb! What do we have on our schedule today?" 10-year-old Phineas Flynn asked his quieter step-brother Ferb, who was digging in his pocket for their plans.

"Well, there's not too many days of summer left, so let's make this quick."

A loud crash from behind him interrupted him.

He turned around, and gazed upon the Disappear-inator on the lawn.

"Huh. Well, that was easy!"

"And now, Ferb, let's make it rain money!"

Phineas was promptly hit on the head by a large wad of Doofenshmirtz's life savings.

After realizing where it came from, Phineas cheered.

"WOOHOO!"

"Yes, that was amusing. Now let it rain chocolate pudding," Ferb said.

Phineas was quickly covered with said substance, while Ferb looked at the sky in wonder.

"Either we now have magical rain powers, or Mother Nature is on some kind of medication," Phineas said as he wiped himself off.

"Phineas, I heard a crash, are you hu- whoah…" Isabella, Phineas and Ferb's best friend, appeared in the yard's gate. "What'cha doin?" she asked, utterly confused at the sight in front of her.

"I… uhh… guess we're gonna try this machine that fell out of the sky!" Phineas said.

"Oooh! What's it do?" she asked.

"We don't know, but judging by its label, I'd say it makes you disappear," Phineas said.

"You mean invisible? That's so cool!" Isabella exclaimed..

--------------------

Soon after, Phineas stood inside the disappear-inator, and spoke to Isabella, telling her that he'd be fine.

While Phineas did that, Ferb decided to check the wiring. He opened the control box, and grunted in disgust.

Whoever made this machine did a shoddy wiring job. He leaned in and fixed the wires so that they were correctly connected: Crimson connects to Scarlet. Brick goes to Ruby. Red goes to… well… it's just there for show.

After fixing the wires, Ferb shut the door.

"Hey, Ferb! Are we ready up there?" Phineas asked.

Ferb leaped down where Phineas could see him, and gave a thumbs-up.

"Okay, let's fire this thing up!" Phineas said as he ushered Isabella out.

After closing the door, Ferb pulled a lever, and the machine sparked to life.

Bolts of electricity surged around it. And a brilliant flash came from inside.

After the machine died down, Phineas tried to open the door, but couldn't. He looked at his arm. It was indeed see-through, and he could see his outline.

He looked down at his body to find that he was white, see-through, and floating. After panicking for a moment, he realized he wasn't a ghost, because he hadn't really felt anything during the change.

He then decided to float through the door, which he did so with ease.

Outside, things were different… Phineas looked around.

Where were his friends…?


	2. Consequences

Phineas looked around quickly, hoping to find his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't see them anywhere.

"Lookin' for your friends, eh?" an unknown voice spoke to him. "I doubt you'll find 'em just staying here, and even if you DID find them, I really don't think you'd like what you see."

"Who's there?" Phineas asked the voice.

"I'm up here."

Phineas turned around toward the machine, and saw a short figure sitting on top. The body was entirely covered by a black cloak, and Phineas saw no holes on the arms. It also had no holes for its wearers feet, so the robe simply ended in a hanging piece of cloth.

But what caught Phineas' eye was the scythe the figure had laid across its lap.

Phineas was speechless for a moment, as he felt terror well up within him.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my God! It's the Grim Reaper! I'm not dead! I can't be! He can't take me away!' Yeah, well, the thing is, technically, you are."

Phineas gasped quietly.

"But… I'm not here to take you away, no sir. In fact, I'm here to show what kind of consequences being so eager and anxious can bring."

Phineas finally got the courage to speak. "But… but… then why am I… dead?" his voice was shaky. "D-D-Did the machine malfunction, or something?"

The Reaper came down from the machine, and stood next to the floating Phineas, nothing below the figure. The reaper was about as tall as him.

"Actually, no. The machine did exactly what it was supposed to. The thing is, you were never supposed to use that machine." The figure stood for a moment. "You've basically vanished literally overnight. No one knows where you went, why you're gone, or what happened to you. All that they know is that you're gone."

"But, then, my friends must be looking for me, right? Don't they still have hope?" Phineas asked desperately.

The Grim Reaper didn't talk, just turned his head away slightly.

"Mr. Grim Reaper?"

"Greap. My name is Greap," the figure said.

"Greap. Can I please go see my friends?" Phineas begged.

Greap sighed heavily. "I was REALLY hoping I would be able to spare you this part, but it looks like I have no choice…" Greap walked back towards Phineas' house. "Come."

Phineas floated after him.

Greap spoke. "In this reality, you've been gone a week. No one's seen or heard from you for a whole seven days. Just keep that in mind when you're shocked."

Phineas gulped.

They finally reached the window to the living room. Greap pointed inside. "There."

Phineas peered inside the window, and saw his mother bawling her eyes out onto Lawrence's shoulder. The man had a heartbroken facial expression, but appeared to have used up all of his tears a long time ago.

"W-Why aren't they looking for me?" Phineas said.

"That's what they did right away. But they eventually had to call off the search, no matter how much your mom protested.

"MOM!!!" Phineas yelled to her.

Greap placed a sleeved hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't bother, Phin. They can't see, hear, or feel either of us."

Greap dragged the boy away from the window.

"C'mon." Greap floated up into the air, toward the windows of the bedrooms on the second floor.

Inside the boys' room, Ferb was sitting at a table working on a small machine, with a crazy look in his eyes. He also looked as though he had completely forgotten personal hygiene and sleep.

"He's building GPS devices to try and find you, but without your imaginative building prowess…"

Shaking, Ferb threw the device to the far side of the room, where it hit the wall, smashed, and joined a mountain of other failures on the floor. The boy clutched his head in frustration.

"He's just been going slowly insane ever since…"

Greap pulled Phineas over to Candace's room, where the teenager sat next to her window, staring miserably outside. She also looked restless, although slightly less than Ferb, but her face was marked by the continuous flow of tears running down her face. She looked as though she hadn't been outside for days.

"Both have been absolutely miserable without you. You wouldn't believe how much their friendships with others have untied," Greap told him solemnly.

As Phineas stared horrified at his sister, a thought jumped into his head.

"What about Isabella?"

Greap turned to him, and although Phineas could not see any part of his face, he knew that the reaper kid had a sorrowful expression.

Greap turned away from Phineas, and sighed mournfully.

"Greap," Phineas said. "Please tell me Isabella's okay. She's my best friend."

Greap nodded slightly. "Somewhat."

Greap flew across the street to Isabella's house, Phineas right on his tail.

Greap flew up to Isabella's window, but floated to the side of it, seeming to not even want to look inside. He turned around toward Phineas and pointed to the pane.

"She's in there…"

Greap watched as Phineas flew up to the window and his eyes widen in complete shock at what was inside…


	3. Isabella

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them!**

** Oh, and Crazy-Wolf, I do give you permission to draw Greap.**

** Keep the reviews comin!**

* * *

Phineas floated over to Isabella's bedroom window, and peered inside, his eyes widening.

Isabella was sitting on the edge of her bed, which was a mess. Her room was a complete mess, objects lying around, which as far as he knew was unusual for her.

She sat crying, her face pale and stained by previous tear flows, and she was slightly thinner than normal, as if she was unable to eat. He eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was in disarray and sticking out in many places.

She had at least 7 boxes of tissues surrounding her, and it looked like she was going through them fast.

Her dog Pinky was standing next to her feet, rubbing his head on them, like trying to comfort her. It didn't seem to be working.

The next thing he noticed was that she was looking at a picture of the two of them hugging each other, smiling brightly and happily at the camera. Phineas recalled that that day was Isabella's 10th birthday. She was so happy that day, a big change from how she looked as he currently watched her.

"Phineas…" he heard her sob, "Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why?"

She clutched the picture to her chest as Phineas pulled himself away from the window.

"Greap…" Phineas said. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Code of the reapers. 'When one is responsible for his or her death at the incorrect time, their personal reaper must show them the consequences of their ways'," Greap responded.

"But, don't you know that this is traumatizing?" Phineas asked.

"Does it make you never want to do something crazy and naïve like that again?"

"…O-Of course!" Phineas yelled, "I would never do ANYTHING over Summer if it meant something like this would never happen!!!"

"Well, then I'm doing a good job," Greap said. "It's time…" He raised his scythe over his head.

Gasping, Phineas closed his eyes and held his hands out. But instead of feeling himself being slashed to confetti, he heard a paper-like tear.

He opened his eyes, and saw a ripped hole next to Greap. Inside was a calm blue vortex, where many other supernatural beings were seen.

"C'mon," Greap said as he pulled Phineas into the portal with him.

Phineas screamed as he and Greap fell through, and the tear mysteriously mended itself.

* * *

** Short, I know, but I just want to say I'm not dead, but my computer's a bitch, so it doesn't work often.**


	4. Rage

As Phineas and Greap fell through the twisting spiral, another tear appeared not 20 feet in front of them. They came through it, and floated onto Maple Drive.

"Huh?" Phineas said as the portal closed. "Weren't we just here? What did that accomplish besides lowering my life span by a couple minutes?" the boy said as he clutched his chest.

"We've gone forward a month," Greap said. "You've been gone a month, and I don't think you'll like it."

"Then WHY are you showing me it?" Phineas asked.

"Cuz I have to," Greap said.

Phineas sighed. He didn't want this, but it didn't seem like he was getting out.

"C'mon, we're going," Greap commanded as he pulled Phineas away.

* * *

"What's next? Does the world blow up cause I'm gone?" Phineas asked.

"No, but your siblings' relationships do!" Greap said jokingly as he jabbed his fingers in Phineas's direction while laughing to himself.

Seeing that Phineas wasn't laughing, he stopped. "Yeah, nobody ever laughs at that one."

"Gee I wonder WHY!" Phineas yelled at him.

Greap jabbed the handle of his scythe into Phineas's gut.

"Listen, kid, I'm not in the best mood ever either, and you're really starting to piss me off, so, I suggest you shut up and WATCH YOUR MISTAKES!!!"

Phineas didn't answer, and Greap turned away.

As they walked some more, they came to the mall, where Greap stopped and pointed.

"Hey, lookie here! Who's THAT little suffering creature?"

Phineas looked and his face contorted into a state of shock and disbelief.

Buford was dragging Isabella by her wrist. The girl was crying and bruised, and tugged at her arms, trying to get free. Buford wore an unsympathetic look on his face.

"Buford, p-please, you're hurting me," Isabella whimpered.

Buford turned around, and yelled at her. "You'd better shut up right now! Dinner Bell isn't around anymore, and even if he were, I'd knock him three times into next year if he tried to help you. And if I were you, I'd stop whining! We wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday," Buford began to twist the girl's arm, making Isabella cry out in pain. "Would we?"

"OWWWWW!!! N-No Buford! No! Owwww, just, Please stop! Please!"

Smiling, Buford gave her arm one last quick jerk, getting a shriek of pain, and hauled the sobbing girl into the mall to do who-knows-what.

As Greap watched Phineas stare in horror at the way Buford was abusing her, the boy began to cry.

"C'mon, Phin, there's one more thing-"

"NO!!!!!"

Greap recoiled.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore! I'm going to live with nightmares for weeks after this! It's YOUR fault! If you'd just let me go home, this wouldn't happen!" Phineas yelled at him. What the boy didn't see, was that Greap's grip on his scythe was tightening and his body was shaking. "So, just take me home! Now!"

Greap promptly clobbered Phineas with his scythe, knocking the 10-year-old to the ground.

"Listen, you! I've had to go through this crap many times before, and I've had to deal with all kinds of shit from little assholes like you! So if I were you, I'D SHUT YOUR FREAKIN MOUTH!!!"

Phineas still glared at him as Greap turned away and walked in the other direction.

"So, wouldn't it be smart if you just sent me home and got rid of me, or is that a bit too complex for you?"

Greap froze, and shook harder than ever. If one looked closely, they could see two red eyes angrily glaring in the darkness of his hood.

Phineas, losing his patience for this other creature, scoffed.

"Hm. So I guess you're not quite that intelligent. Such a shame."

And at that moment, something inside Greap's fragile mental cavity snapped.

He leaped into the air and brought his scythe into the ground, creating a hole in the air and earth were menacing phantoms rose out of momentarily.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Phineas began to realize his poor choice of words.

"YOU THINK THIS IS PUNISHMENT!?!?!?! I'M JUST TRYING TO SHOW YOU YOUR ERRORS! BUT NOOOOO! I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH THE LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER WHO CAN'T HANDLE THE SIMPLEST DISCIPLINARY COURSE!!! WELL TELL YOU WHAT: YOU WANT PUNISHMENT, I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR FUCKING PUNISHMENT!!!!!!"

A large clock face appeared next to Greap and it turned forward at an obscene speed.

"ONE YEAR YOU'VE BEEN GONE,

YOUR WORLD FALLS APART!

LET'S SEE THE EFFECTS,

ON _**YOUR**_ LITTLE HEART!!!!!"

Phantom hands rose out of the ground and grabbed Phineas's ankles, and began to drag him into a purple cloudy spiral in the ground.

As Phineas screamed and clawed at the ground, he saw and heard Greap lauging maniacally, raising his hands to the air. His laughs got more insane with each second.

Lighting flashed around them, and with each flash, Phineas saw an image of one of his suffering friends.

"HAVE A NICE PUNISHMENT!!!!!!!!!!" Greap yelled.

He slashed the ground with his scythe, and a lighting bolt shot from it at Phineas, knocking him into the portal.

Phineas could only scream and watch Greap laugh evilly at him.

For a moment, he saw red eyes and a toothy, evil grin look down at him…


	5. Grave Trouble

Phineas fell and fell through the pit, spectral hands pulling him down.

"Let me go! Right now!" he yelled to the hands.

"_Suuuuuuuuureeee…"_ a disembodied voice hissed.

The hands let go of him, and didn't try to grab him anymore.

He plummeted, screaming the whole time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

THUD!

* * *

Phineas opened his eyes, and looked around.

As soon as he realized where he was, he gasped.

A cemetery…

"Hehehe…"

Phineas turned to the tombstone in front of him, and Greap stood on top.

He raised his scythe to the sky and spoke, "It's show time!"

Lightning hit the ground, and Greap disappeared.

The ground below him bulged and cracked. As it did so, the light on the grave grew brighter, until Phineas could read it:

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

"No! No, please, no!"

A ghostly wail accompanied a hand grabbing his foot, and something rose out.

Isabella's body rose out of the earth, and a strong wind started blowing.

The girl was rotted slighty, and her eyes glowed yellow. She was absolutely filthy, and her hair was awful. She was bony and thin, and she was hunched over.

"Phineasss…." She moaned in a raspy voice.

Phineas pulled at his leg, trying to get away.

"Why did you leave meeeee?" she hissed at him.

"What?" Phineas said.

"You broke my heeeaarrrt…"

"What??? I don't know what you mean!" Phineas yelled.

Isabella grabbed his shoulders.

"Of course you don't! You never knew! I've tried to tell you how much you've meant to me, how much I loved you, but you would never listen to meeee!"

"…"

"I was worried that I would lose you before I got a chance, but you're here, now, and I'm not going to lose you again!"

She pulled him closer to her, unaffected by his thrashing, and kissed him, dragging him into the ground with her.

Phineas threw himself in all directions, but he couldn't get free. He was pulled under the soil, and the hole closed up, silencing his muffled screams.


End file.
